Tormenta
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Thunderstorms; transleted to Spanish. Raph centric. Oneshot.


Tormenta

Daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de dormir.

Había estado lloviendo durante horas sin parar, ¡era muy frustrante! El techo estaba goteando, las heladas gotas de lluvia se filtraban a lo largo de las grietas en las paredes, el piso estaba mojado, el sonido incesante del goteo continuaba una y otra vez, ¡nunca se callaba! ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Para empeorar las cosas, los truenos golpeaban ruidosamente cada cierto tiempo. Vivo muy profundo en las alcantarillas, ¡y todavía puedo oírlos hasta aquí!

¡Odie eso! ¡De seguir así, nunca conseguiría dormir!

Un trueno golpeó una vez más, gruñí, presionando la almohada sobre mi cabeza, tratando de bloquear el sonido.

No me malinterpreten, me gustan las tormentas y los truenos, son grandiosos, pero era demasiado, a eso agréguenle una fastidiosa tormenta, fue un dolor de caparazón, ¿sabían?

Otro trueno golpeó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

"¡AH!" Vino un grito alarmante, y luego alguien saltó a mi cama.

"¿Qué…Miguel?" gruñí, "¿Qué es esta vez?" Me quejé, empujando mi almohada a un lado.

"¡Tengo miedo!" Mi hermano menor susurró, sus manos sobre su cabeza cuando él se escondió bajo mi frazada, al golpear el trueno de nuevo.

"Por favor." Laminé mis ojos "¡Miguel, ya no somos unos niños! ¡Crece!" Lo reprendí.

"¡Sólo tengo diez!", Se quejó, "¿Puedo quedarme hasta que pase la tormenta? Por favor, Rafi" Imploró.

"¡No, y no me llames Rafi!" Refunfuñe y jale mi frazada, "¡Vete a tu propia habitación! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir! "Le dije.

Puso unos grandes y vidriosos ojos, "Pero mi habitación está toda mojada, el techo está goteando y ¡tengo miedo!", Admitió.

Protesté, "¿Y?"

"Por favor. ¿Sólo esta vez? ", Se acercó a mí, pero cuando el trueno golpeó otra vez, gritó y saltó a mi regazo, temblando, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome.

Susurré, "Siempre serás un bebé, Miguel. "Quise decir, pero estaba tan perturbado, que no pude decirlo en voz alta," Bien." Resoplé, acariciando su cabeza, a sabiendas de que me arrepentiría tarde o temprano. Probablemente más temprano que tarde.

Los ojos de mi hermano pequeño se iluminaron, se acurrucó detrás de mí y eché mi frazada sobre nosotros.

En cuestión de minutos, la tormenta asoló con más fuerza, casi amenazando con demoler el techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

"Es espantoso". Miguel dijo, de veras arrimándose más cerca de mi lado.

Estaba sentado, mi capazón apoyado sobre mi almohada, "No realmente." Murmuré, "Admito que es un poco fuerte, pero no da miedo." Me dije a mi mismo.

Me miró, arqueando sus cejas, "¿No estás asustado, Rafa?"

Pensé sobre ello durante unos segundos, "Solía estarlo, pero ya no." Me encogí de hombros, indiferente ante la situación.

Él apretó mi mano un poco, "¿De verdad?"

Sujeté su mano, sosteniéndola, "Sí."

Los truenos golpearon unas cuantas veces, incluso más fuerte, con más copiosas y torrenciales lluvias.

Miguel gritó y se escondió detrás de mí, tirando de mi almohada, la colocó sobre su cabeza para cubrirla.

Reí, "Miguel, ¿qué haces?"

"¡Cubriéndome!", exclamó terriblemente, "¡El hombre trueno vendrá por mí!", lloriqueó.

"¿El hombre trueno?" Fruncí una ceja, dudoso.

"En realidad," una voz habló desde la puerta de mi dormitorio, "el trueno no es una persona, esto sucede cuando dos nubes colisionan." Explicó.

"¿Doni?" Pregunté, bastante confundido.

Mi otro hermano menor tenía su almohada en sus brazos.

El trueno golpeó por enésima vez esa noche.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Doni estaba agachado, detrás mí, con su almohada en la cabeza, "¡Oh no! ¡Tú también! ", Alegué.

"¡Es realmente aterrador, Rafa!" Doni lloriqueó, "Nunca he visto una tormenta como esta antes".

"¿Cómo podrías?" Dije sarcásticamente, "¡Vivimos bajo tierra!"

Él parpadeó "¡Bueno, todavía!" Argumentó.

Otro trueno golpeó.

Gruñí, mis dos hermanos menores estaban agazapados a mí, uno a cada lado, "¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí? ¿No deberían ir a la habitación de Leo?" Me quejé.

Miguel me miró espantado "Pero Leo está enfermo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí." Doni concordó "Maestro Splinter nos pidió no ir a su habitación, podemos pescar un resfriado."

Resoplé una vez más "La gripe. Genial. Lo olvidé."

Miguel se sentó, aún sujetando mi mano.

Doni se sentó a mi otro lado y parpadeó, "¿Está bien si nos quedamos aquí contigo, Rafa?"

"¿Qué hay de tu habitación?" Rugí.

"Verdaderamente está goteando." Doni respondió "Pero ya que tu habitación es la más alejada de la fuga, es la más seca." Continuó.

"Oh." Le contesté, pero luego fruncí mis cejas, "¡Pero somos tortugas! ¿Qué importa si nuestras habitaciones están húmedas? "

"No me importaría si sólo se tratara de la habitación, Rafa." Doni exclamó, "Nuestras camas están mojadas a causa de las filtraciones, no esperaras que nosotros durmamos en colchones empapados, ¿o sí?" Continuó.

"Además, no podemos dormir." Miguel terminó.

Un trueno golpeó, pero un poco más leve que antes.

"¡Bueno, yo tampoco puedo dormir con todo el ruido que están haciendo!" Sostuve.

"¡Vamos a estar tan tranquilos como ratones!" Miguel suplicó, "¡Por favor, Rafa, estaremos callados!" Imploró, "¿Nos dejarás estar aquí contigo?"

Doni asintió, "¿Sí, por favor, Rafa?"

Suspiré, obviamente, tenía la batalla perdida de todos modos. "¡Bien!"

"¡Gracias Rafa!" Doni sonrió y se acurrucó a mi lado, sintiéndose cómodo.

"¡Eres el mejor!" Miguel coincidió y se acurrucó a mi otro lado.

"Sí, como sea." Reprimí una sonrisa y sentí un extraño escozor en mis mejillas.

A medida que la tormenta continuaba vertiendo lluvia, los truenos iluminaban las alcantarillas, de veras quería salir y ver el resplandor de los truenos por mí mismo, pero nos advirtió Maestro Splinter, diciendo que era demasiado peligroso vagar fuera en la superficie durante las tormentas. Doni rápidamente se había quedado dormido, arropado bajo la frazada aparte de mí; Miguel por otra parte, estaba medio dormido a mi otro lado; en cuanto a mí, bueno, seguía sentado con mi concha sobre la almohada, la cama nunca se hizo para tres tortugas, de modo que tuve estar un poco fuera para hacer espacio para ellos.

"¿Rafi?" Miguel susurró soñoliento, el fuerte choque de los truenos ya no llegaba a sus oídos.

"No me llames Rafi." Empecé a sermonearle en silencio, "¿Ahora qué?" Susurré, no quería despertar a mi hermano durmiente.

"¿Crees que Leo va a estar bien?" Preguntó adormilado.

Miré fijamente a los pies de mi cama, y luego busqué en el techo agrietado, "Estará bien, Maestro Splinter está con él, así que estoy seguro de que está bien."

"Muy bien". Sonrió Miquel, que aún tenía mi mano.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos escuchábamos en silencio cómo el rugido de la lluvia poco a poco amainaba. Nuestras esperanzas de que la tormenta se había detenido, fueron arrastradas al comenzar a diluviar más duro que antes, los truenos golpeaban más seguido también.

"¿Cuando Leo mejore, crees que Maestro Splinter nos dejara ir a patinar?"

Me encogí de hombros, "No veo por qué no."

"Eso sería grandioso." Mi hermano menor sonrió y se acurrucó más profundamente en mi almohada.

Sonreí y miré al techo de nuevo, vi como las gotas de lluvia escurrían, miré distraídamente como cada gota tomaba el mismo camino de la gota anterior, desde el techo arqueado, hasta pared lejana, las gotas se deslizaban hacia abajo y azotaban en el piso, formando un pequeño arroyo, que fluía fuera de mi habitación, fuera de mi visión, no tenía ni idea de hasta dónde se detenía el pequeño riachuelo.

Leo se había resfriado desde hace una semana, al principio parecía estar bien, habíamos pensado que sólo tenía un escurrimiento de nariz, pico, o lo que sea, pero entonces su temperatura empezó a elevarse, tanto que se preocupó Maestro Splinter. Después de un chequeo nos dijo que Leo se había resfriado, probablemente algún tipo de gripe fuerte, de modo que tuvo que ser separado de nosotros, hasta que mejorara. Maestro Splinter se quedaba con Leo hasta que se durmiera, entonces nos entrenaba antes de salir a recoger las pestilentes hierbas que, según él, ayudarían a Leo a mejorar.

No estaba asustado, admito que estaba un poco preocupado, Leo realmente parecía cansado la última vez que lo vi., hace como tres días.

¿Tres días?

¿Tanto tiempo?

Sentí una punzada en las tripas, no me gustó, sólo cuando Miguel reforzó su control sobre mi mano salí de mis pensamientos para verlo a él.

Tenía agarrada mi mano, durmiendo ya, murmurando algo acerca de que superman era secretamente una tortuga, creo.

Doni murmuraban algo sobre '¡el cable rojo, el azul no!' en su sueño antes de que se acurrucara en su almohada; puso su mano sobre mis piernas antes de que se sumergiera más profundo en el mundo de los sueños.

La frazada se deslizó así que la jalé, asegurándome de cubrir tanto a Miguel como a él.

Es difícil ser el segundo hermano mayor, a veces me pregunto que sentiría si yo fuera Leo, el primer hermano mayor. ¿Aún me enojaría con él cuando tuviéramos diferentes ideas acerca de cualquier asunto? ¿Pelearía con él? Si yo fuera obligado a convertirme en segundo al mando, o incluso ser el único al mando para el caso, ¿Sería capaz de darle a los tres la confianza suficiente para salir de cualquier problema en que nos metiéramos? ¿Incluso calificaría como líder?

"¿Rafael?" Oí una voz en la puerta de mi habitación de nuevo, así que parpadee mirando a la puerta.

"Hola, Maestro Splinter." Saludé tranquilamente, Miguelito y Doni dormidos a cada lado mío.

Maestro Splinter se acercó. Por un momento, simplemente nos miró, ese brillo en sus ojos me había confundido, pero entonces sonrió, "¿Así que es aquí donde han huido tus hermanos?", Rió entre dientes, hablando más para sí mismo que para mí.

"Ellos no podía dormir." Me encogí de hombros indiferente.

Master Splinter sonrió, me gusta cuando sonríe así, me hace sentir en verdad cálido, "¿Y tú?"

"Estaban muy escandalosos, no pude dormir." Expliqué.

Master Splinter rió entre dientes una vez más, tiró de una frazada, que apenas noté entre sus manos; empalmó las frazadas para mantenernos calientes, asegurándose de cubrirnos a los tres.

Sentí que Miguel aflojó el apretón sobre mi mano, pude retirarla, pero no quise, él todavía trataba de hundirse más en mí.

"Debes dormir también, hijo mío. La noche es todavía muy larga, y no parece que esta tormenta se calmará pronto." Explicó.

Asentí comprendiendo, "Bueno."

Master Splinter sonrió y se alejó.

"¿Maestro Splinter?" Le llamé, tratando de no hacerlo demasiado alto, Miguel realmente se molesta cuando lo despierto de sus siestas, es demasiado problemático para que vuelva a dormir.

"¿Sí, hijo mío?" Mi gris y peluda figura paternal acudió a mí con una sonrisa.

"Um," Vacilé, "¿Leo está bien?" Le pregunté, inseguro.

Mi padre sonrió un poco más, comenzó a acicalar su corta y pequeña barba gris, "Tu hermano está bien, la fiebre ha comenzado a bajar, él deberá estar bien para mañana." Dijo.

"Eso es bueno," Asentí, "porque Miguel estaba realmente preocupado." Le informé.

Asintió y sonrió, "No te preocupes, él estará bien. Ahora debes dormir un poco, también debes descansar."

"Lo sé." Le dije y me acurruqué en la cama, "Buenas noches, Maestro Splinter."

"Buenas noches, Rafael."

Cuando se alejó, después de unos segundos la luz en la sala parpadeó, apagándose, y el lugar quedó un poco más oscuro. No es que no me guste la oscuridad, me gusta cuando está oscuro, pero el problema es con Miguel, le teme a la oscuridad, incluso duerme con una linterna. Es una tortuga tan miedosa, siempre quejándose de que somos muy malos cuando nos llevamos su linterna. Recuerdo que yo solía tener miedo a la oscuridad también, pero me sobrepuse, no es tan temible, en realidad creo que la oscuridad está muy bien, siempre y cuando sepa que no hay nada alrededor que se arrastra, a la espera de atraparme.

Bostecé, el sueño me estaba venciendo, así que me acurruqué en mi almohada y cerré los ojos.

El sonido del goteo de la lluvia comenzó a desvanecerse de mis oídos, ya sea que me estaba quedando dormido, o que la tormenta estaba parando, de cualquier forma, no me importó, siempre y cuando consiguiera dormir un poco antes de que Miguel se despertara, estaría bien para mí.

Me pregunto cómo será una tormenta eléctrica; nunca he estado en la superficie el tiempo suficiente como para ver una.

Apuesto a que es muy interesante, creo.

El resplandor de un rayo choca contra todo cuanto estaba en su camino.

Bostezo…

Es probable que sea realmente impresionante…

Hmm…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Story translated from English to Spanish by Yunuen; I tried to make sure the formatting was correct before posting, hence why it took so long, (since I cant read Spanish) so if you spot any chopped up or bunched sentences, please let me know, cause my word processor cant read Spanish either.

EDIT: Chapter reposted; hopefully any mistakes had been corrected.


End file.
